Ranma's baby
by Sakigirl123
Summary: Ranma's pregnant. How did that happen! Akane is left to take care of him through it and they start getting closer because of the baby. What challenges will they face during the pregnancy? What about after the birth? I suck at summaries! RanmaxAkane
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Ranma ½! **

**A/N: Hey guys, I don't know why but I felt like writing a really cheesy unrealistic Ranma-Gets-Pregnant story soo… here it is!**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Groan. I rolled over and slammed my fist down on the snooze button on my alarm clock. Time to get up. I pushed the covers off my body and somehow forced myself out of bed. I walked over to the mirror, ran a comb through my hair, and went downstairs still in my yellow pajamas with suns and cats on them.

Down the stairs and to the left, I went into the kitchen to make breakfast. As I was putting the frying pan onto the stove for eggs I heard someone shuffle into the sitting room and sit down at the kotatsu and groan.

Once I'd finished the eggs I walked into the sitting room to see Ranma sitting there in his yellow and blue boxers and his white muscle shirt. Except they didn't fit him right anymore. They were too tight from the bulge in his stomach. Probably because he was three and a half months pregnant.

"Good morning Ranma."

"Mornin' Akane.." He mumbled as he stared at the food I was putting on the table. Okay now know what you're thinking. Ranma's pregnant? How did that happen? He's a GUY! Yes, yes I know but he's also half girl remember?

See, three and a half months ago, strange things were happening to Ranma. Mood swings, sickness, cravings, excessive eating (for him at least. And with his eating, we're going to be broke now.) And of course the growing. So we went to see Dr. Tofu to see what was wrong. He poked and prodded at him for a while and asked Ranma to do a urine test. That's when he got a little fidgety. He went into the bathroom and did the test, still in his guy form. Five minutes later we read the test. And what did it say? You guessed it. Pregnant. And again, how is this possible? Since Ranma had been switching between sexes so frequently, eventually they just merged a little. Both their sex organs mixing. Gross, I know but that's just the way it is. So now when he's in his "guy" form. He technically has the female sex organs, but just looks like a guy…. Well minus the stomach of course… So we're guessing that until he actually has the baby, he'll be stuck like that. Hopefully he'll change back to normal afterwards.

At first he didn't want to keep the kid. He wanted an abortion. I wouldn't have it though. It was an innocent child and even it was created in a very… er… unusual way with a um unusual parent, it was still a child nonetheless. So I convinced him the keep the baby and told him that I would act as its mother and he would be the father. And the kid wouldn't know a thing.

So three and a half months later, here we are.

"Ranma you have an appointment with Dr. Tofu today," I told him as he stuffed his mouth with eggs and toast. Ugh, he's even worse pregnant. If that's possible…

_Gulp. _"Ugh. Okay fine whatever. Hopefully it's quick." I rolled my eyes. He's so immature. If I were carrying the baby I would be excited to see it on the ultrasound screen again. Then again, I'm a girl, and he's well I mean I guess he's a girl technically a girl but like not. Oh Kami this is so confusing.

We both went upstairs to get changed. I quickly got into a yellow dress with a white long sleeved shirt, a yellow bow and with white socks and brown loafers.

Walking to the bathroom, I passed Ranma's room and heard frustrated grunts from the other side of the doors. "Ranma are you alright in there?" I called.

_Grunt. _"Ugh, yeah just, ugh! A minute" -grunt- "Akane!" He panted. I rolled my eyes and opened the door to walk in. He was standing in the middle of the room in his blue pants and an unbuttoned red Chinese shirt. The blue pants were pretty tight but I guess he could wear them a little longer. As long as he could breathe. The shirt was a different story. He had the top three buttons done but the rest wouldn't go. He was trying to pull together the one in the middle of his belly but neither side would stretch farther than the sides of his navel.

"Ranma what are you doing?" I sighed. He can be so idiotic.

"Trying to"-gasp- "put this" -gasp- "stupid button" -double gasp- "in this blasted hole!"

I sat down on the bed and watched him trying to pull the shirt together. "Ranma just wear a different shirt. A _bigger _shirt."

"No way! I will get this!" Stubborn as always.

"Fine come here." He walked over and stood in front of me so I could reach him. I was eye level with his bulging abdomen. It was so cute! Of course I'd never tell him that… he hates the poor thing. I think it's absolutely adorable.

I took either sides of his shirt and tried to pull them closer together to meet. Damn they really wouldn't budge any farther. "Ranma suck in." He did as I said and made his belly just a little smaller. Just enough to get the button in the hole. I know, I know I'm genius.

Ranma grinned and sat down next to me, letting out a huge breath. And making the shirt bust open again. Just as I thought it would. He groaned in frustration.

I laughed. "Ranma what did you expect? You couldn't wear that shirt the whole time." I put my hand on his smooth rounded stomach. It was actually a little big for only three and a half months. "You can't get mad because the baby is growing. I think it's actually a good thing."

He stared at me in disbelief. "A good thing?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess it means that it's healthy and growing strong. What's so bad about that?" I said patting his belly and then putting my hands in my lap.

He looked down and smoothed a hand over his swollen mid-section, sighing. "Nothing I guess…"

"Good. Now lets find out a shirt that fits you." We both stood up and I stuck a finger into the waistband of his pants. "They're snug. I'll put elastic in for you when they get tighter." He nodded solemnly and followed me to his closet. About twenty minutes later we found a shirt. It was still really tight on him, but it covered him and that's all the mattered at this moment.

Once we were both ready, we met at the front door and started walking towards Dr. Tofu's. About a quarter of the way there, Ranma put his arm around my waist. I smiled and put both my arms around him as we walked. It was actually comfortable walking with him like that. We didn't say anything, just walked together.

When we finally got there we saw Dr. Tofu watering his plants outside.

"Good morning Dr. Tofu!" I greeted him cheerfully.

"Good morning Akane, Ranma. How are you two this fine morning?" He asked us as he lead both of us into his examination room.

"We're good" I said.

Ranma mumbled something as he got up on the table and lay down. Dr. Tofu looked a little concerned but I just rolled my eyes. "He's just upset because his clothes aren't fitting anymore."

"Ah, I understand. I guess it's time to go shopping then huh Ranma?" He said nudging Ranma's shoulder.

He looked terrified lying on the table. As if we just told him the baby was a mutant goat. "Shopping?"

I grinned. "That's a great idea Dr. Tofu! Ranma we're going shopping today after this!"

The rest of the time we were there he glared at Dr. Tofu.

"Okay I'm going to put some of that cold gel on your stomach again okay Ranma?"

Ranma just nodded. The doctor unbuttoned his shirt and spread the ice blue gel on his belly. Ranma tensed as it hit his skin. Must be really cold.

Dr. Tofu put the roller camera thing on his stomach and started moving it around, looking at the screen. The screen had a wide triangle-like shape on it with black and white lines on it. In the middle of the shape was a little creature that strangely resembled a sea-monkey. It was so adorable!

"And that would be the baby," Tofu announced pointing at the sea monkey. "It's pretty big for only a few months but that's alright."

I squealed in delight and Ranma just stared for a while. He didn't even look angry or annoyed. Just a sort of blank look on his face. Weird. I figured he'd just grumble and cross his arms.

After I'd wiped the gel off of Ranma's stomach, it took about another fifteen minutes to get the buttons back together. Dr. tofu gave us the photos and scheduled an appointment for next month.

Ranma and I walked out of the doctor's office hand in hand.

"That was so cool," Ranma said as we walked down the street.

I looked up at him and smiled. He was looking ahead of us with a dazed look on his face. "Yeah it was pretty cool."

He nodded and then looked down at his stomach. "It's not going to look like an alien though is it? Because that's what it looked like on the screen."

I laughed outright. "No Ranma it only looks like that because it's not fully grown. It'll eventually end up looking human," I said giggling and patting his belly.

He smiled and put his hand on top of mine. He usually hated when I touched his stomach, but now he looked so happy.

I pat his belly one more time and grinned wider. "Now it's time to go shopping!"

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Should I continue it? Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back and I figured I'd continue with this story just for the heck of it. MAJOR CHEESE ON THE WAY, you have been warned. **

**Disclaimer: nope, never have, never will. **

I lead Ranma into the front doors of the mall, still holding his hand. He gripped it hard as if there were a mob of angry people waiting in there for him. I'm guessing he was nervous about shopping for 'maternity' clothes. I tried hard not to laugh at that thought.

I squeezed his hand back. "Ranma why are you so nervous? We're just buying you new clothes. It's not like people are going to know you're pregnant. You just look a little fat," I laughed.

He glared down at me but relaxed a little, letting out a huge breath. I looked at his shirt and noticed that the buttons were straining to stay together and were showing some skin. I laughed even more and he looked to see what I was laughing at and then glared even more at me and walked faster.

We went into a J.C Penny's and into the Men's section. I started looking around and he just followed me. I rolled my eyes. "Ranma you can look around too you know." He fidgeted and wandered maybe three feet away from me still following me. Sigh. I guess I'm doing all the work today.

I picked out a few button-up shirts, a few t-shirts, and some pants for him. I pulled him over to the dressing rooms to try them on. "Come on you have to try them on to make sure they fit right," I told him as he tried to pull away from me. I snuck into the dressing room with him to make sure he tried all of them on.

He tried on a pair of green pants with a green button-up shirt (That one outfit he has in the show.) I buttoned up the shirt for him and then pulled on the waistband of the pants a little. "Good. I can put elastic in the pants so they last longer." He nodded and it went like that for a while.

Once we bought the outfits, he changed into the green one and we walked out of the mall and into town where Uuchan's was.

"Welcome to Uuchan's Ononomiyaki restaurant, how may I help you?" Ukyo said when she heard the bell sound as we walked in through the door. She was cleaning the counter-top grill and there were no other customers in the shop.

"Hey Ukyo! Wow this place looks busy today!" Ranma commented sarcastically. She slapped him with her towel.

"Oh shut up Ranma. Business has been a little slow lately. Anyway, it's only 11 o' clock. We usually pick up at around noon."

Ranma and I sat down at the counter and watched her run around cleaning. I saw her eye his stomach a few times but she didn't say anything. See, we haven't told any of his other fiancées yet. The only people that really know are Dr. Tofu, us, and our family. The rest of the family has moved to a house not too far away from us to give us privacy I guess. Since we're now carrying on the Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, they decided to leave it to us now.

"Well I guess we'll be your first customers for today then," Ranma said, putting a pile of yen on the counter.

Ukyo sighed in relief. "Thank God, I've been running low. I'm almost running out of business," She told us as she starting cooking up a fresh batch of Okonomiyaki. We sat there and chatted for a while, ate, and then left once other customers started filing in.

As we were walking back it started to rain so we raced each other back, laughing the whole time. Once we got home we were both out of breath from running and laughing. I sat down at the Kotatsu and Ranma lied down next to me.

"So what now?" I asked, laying down beside him.

He looked over at me. "I'm going to take a long nap. I'm so tired."

I rolled my eyes. "It's only 11:30 Ranma, how can you be tired?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I don't know, just am." And with that he got up and went upstairs to his room.

I went into the kitchen to clean up from breakfast this morning. Once I was done I sat in the hallway in front of the Shoji doors for the sitting room and watched the rain fall. It was nice with a cool breeze. I thought about Ranma. What's going to happen when he has the baby? Are we going to tell the kid that Ranma technically gave birth to it or will we tell it that I did? What is it going to look like? I hope it looks like Ranma, with black hair and bright blue eyes. Sigh. Only time will tell.

* * *

><p>It's been a few weeks since we went shopping. Ranma is now four months and one week pregnant and the baby has grown even bigger now. He complains, eats, and sleeps even more now. And I am still the one that has to take care of him.<p>

I was watching an American TV show called "Say Yes To The Dress" Where women who are about to get married get help find the perfect wedding dress from professionals. It was pretty interesting. My favorite part is when they find the perfect dress and start crying. It's kind of funny.

Ranma trudged down the stairs and sat down next to me. He was wearing his white muscle shirt and his normal blue pants. Both being too small so that they only covered a little bit of the top and bottom of his stomach, making most of it show. He leaned against the table and put his arm over my shoulder. I leaned in to him.

We watched TV silently for a while until I felt him stiffen. I turned my head to look at him. His eyes got wider and he had his hand on his belly.

"What's wrong Ranma? Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

He looked down at his rounded midsection. "I think I just felt it move," he responded, bewildered.

"Aww! Really? Let me feel!" I squealed as I put my hand on his smooth belly. After a few moments I felt something thump against my hand. Awww!

I rested my head on Ranma's chest and rubbed his belly. "What do you think it's going to be? A boy or a girl?" I asked him.

He watched my hand on his abdomen. "It's definitely a boy," he said grinning.

I looked up at him. "How can you be so sure?" I raised my eyebrows.

"No child of mine is going to be some girl. He's going to be a strong martial artist," he said patting it.

I snorted. "Yeah Okay, well I think it's a girl."

"You keep thinking that, but it's a boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a child. Imagine, a child having a child. This will be disastrous."

He stuck his tongue out at me but still grinned. I leaned over and kissed his cheek, catching him by surprise, then got up and walked out with him still staring at me.

**A/N: so how was it? What do you think it is? A boy or a girl? What do you want it to be? Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yup, still going along with this story. I think I'm actually getting into this one…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½! I only own the adorable little unborn baby :D **

I woke up to people's voices coming from downstairs. Three girls and a guy. I grabbed my Kendo sword and stalked down the stairs quietly. The voices were coming from the dojo. I ran down and creaked the door open a little.

It was just Ranma, Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi. He was half sitting half laying against the wall with the three girls surrounding him. They had his shirt pulled up to expose his belly. They all had their hands on it and rubbing it.

Ranma saw me and looked at me with a terrified look. 'help me' he mouthed.

I grinned and shook my head. 'not a chance' I mouthed back.

"Kawaii! Shampoo feel baby kick!" Shampoo squealed. "Ranma have too, too strong Amazon girl. Shampoo and Ranma go back to China and raise her!" She said.

"No! Ranma honey is going to have a son and we're going to be a family. He's going to take over the Okonomiyaki business!" Ukyo said, rubbing his belly as if there was a genie inside.

"Ranma darling, I can't wait to see our son! He's going to look just like you! We'll live in a huge mansion together and he'll be so loved!" Kodachi cried.

I rolled my eyes at the three of them. They were so pathetic, fighting over Ranma's baby. And it wasn't even born yet! Plus, don't they know Ranma and _I _are going to raise it?

I finally decided to let my presence be known and walked towards the four teens. "Come on girls lets give Ranma a break. There's not going to be a baby if you keep stressing him out like this," I told them, sitting next to the pregnant boy and wrapping my arms around him.

They all scooted back, as if just touching him will harm the child he carried. Ranma leaned on me and looked up at me. "thank you" he whispered.

I laughed. "You're welcome." I helped him up off the floor and we walked back into the house where he sat in the sitting room while I went into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

I started making eggs again. Ranma asked for them every morning. I guess it's a pregnancy thing. I could hear the girls all fussing over him.

Once I was done I walked in to see the table filled with food already. There was Okonomiyaki, Ramen, Tempura Shrimp, Sukiyaki, Teriyaki, everything. Ranma was sitting at the table, and he was actually _eating _it! The girls all sat around him, rubbing his belly as he ate. You'd think he was Buddha or something.

I set the plate of eggs, sausage, hash browns, ham, a bagel, pancakes, waffles, and toast on the table-Just a light breakfast for him-and sat at the opposite side of the table watching him. He looked up at me and smiled, but when he saw my expression he turned nervous. He continued to eat anyway. Once he was finished he stood up (with the girls helping him of course)

"I'm going to go take a nap," he said. The started to walk towards the stairs and the girls followed him. "Alone." He added. The girls nodded and let him go upstairs.

"So what do we do now?" Ukyo asked, looking around.

"Why don't you guys clean up the mess you made in here?" I suggested, crossing my arms.

They all hurriedly started cleaning, once they were done in there they started cleaning everything else. I didn't complain with that. Less work for me. They kept mumbling about "pleasing Ranma" and "healthy environment for the baby" and "need a much better house than this to raise a family" yadda, yadda, yadda.

I walked upstairs and creaked the door open to Ranma's room. He was sitting up on the bed reading some manga called _InuYasha._

I walked in and sat on the bed. "So much for taking a nap," I said. He looked up suddenly surprised. I guess he didn't notice I'd walked into the room.

He shrugged. "Yeah well I needed to get away from those psychos." He rubbed his bulging stomach and groaned. "Plus, I really needed to relax. I am so stuffed."

I laughed. "I would hope so. You ate a _lot." _

"Hey I'm eating for two here remember?" He replied patting his round abdomen.

"Yeah well it seemed more like you were eating for four."

He glared. "Don't even say that. That could be true," he said as he set his book down.

I laid down next to him and put my hand on his stomach. "It wouldn't surprise me if you were having multiples. You're huge."

He let out a large sigh and rolled his eyes at me. "Gee. Thanks," he said sarcastically.

I giggled. "That wasn't an insult. I'm just saying, either this baby is growing to be pretty big, or you're having multiples. And if you were pregnant with twins or triplets or something, it would be so cute," I said, my head eyelevel with the side of his stomach.

"What do you mean 'cute'?" he asked me.

I shrugged and poked the side of his belly. "It's just cute. I think it's adorable that you're showing so much."

He slid down so that he was eyelevel with me. "Well I can't say I agree with you there. I find it quite disturbing," he said as he wrapped his arms around me. I giggled and started moved closer to him. I felt the baby kick against my stomach because we were so close together. We both looked at each other at the same time and cracked up.

"I wonder what's going to happen after it's born," Ranma said.

I thought for a minute. "Mmm, don't know. I was um, wondering if, um I could help parent?" I asked him nervously.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I was actually hoping you'd be his mother."

I looked at him and smiled. "Really? I'd love to be _her _mother!" I put an emphasis on the 'her' we were still debating the sex.

He rolled his eyes. "Still think it's a girl huh?"

I shook my head. "I don't think. I _know."_

He laughed. "Okay but it's definitely a boy."

We argued like that for a while until we both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning groggy and disoriented. I looked around and realized I was in Ranma's room, but he wasn't in here. I got up and looked for him downstairs. I smelled something coming from the kitchen.<p>

Walking into the kitchen I saw Ranma standing at the stove cooking. I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his back. "What are you making?" I asked him.

He shrugged and flipped over a piece of French toast. "Just some breakfast."

"Yum, smells good," I complimented him.

"Yup, can't wait to eat it," He said.

I pulled back from him confused. None for me?

He laughed and turned around. "I'm just kidding, I already had a bowl of cereal. This is for you."

I raised my eyebrows. "A bowl of cereal was enough for your growing army?" I asked, poking his belly.

He swatted my hand a way. "There is no army. It's just me and him. And yes, we're full." Right after he said that his stomach growled.

I giggled. "Yeah you sure do sound full alright." I poked him again. "I think you should make some extras for you," I suggested.

He shrugged and turned back to the French toast. Once again I wrapped my arms around him, squeezing a little. I know for a fact that he smiled, but kept on making the French toast.

When they were done, we took them into the sitting room and started eating. I took a bite of the French toast. It was delicious! "Wow Ranma! This is so good!"

He smiled. "Really? Thanks."

Once we had both finished, we sat there and just talked for a while. About then minutes later there was a knock. It came from someone standing at the doorway of the sitting room. It was Ryoga.

He walked in casually. "Hey Ranma, I heard you had a bun in the oven. Didn't believe it so I came here to see for myself. Guess it really is true," He laughed.

"So? What's it to you anyway?" Ranma asked, his face getting red.

Ryoga shrugged. "Nothing. Just wondering how a real man could get pregnant. Obviously, you're no real man," he taunted.

I could see that Ranma was getting really pissed off. "You wan to fight?" He asked, starting to get up.

I quickly put my arm on his shoulder and my hand on his bulging belly, making him sit down. "Ranma you're in no shape to fight him. You'll hurt the baby," I informed him, rubbing his belly, knowing that it calmed him.

Ryoga laughed again. "See, told ya Ranma, you're even getting taken care of by a girl."

I glared at Ryoga. "Ryoga! You should know better than that! Don't stress him out, you'll hurt the baby. And that's hurting my baby too," I told him.

The Lost Boy immediately looked embarrassed. "Y-y-yes Akane. I'm- I'm sorry Akane." With that he took off over the wall and hopping roofs.

I looked over at Ranma, who's belly I was still rubbing. He looked furious.

"Ranma are you okay?"

He glared and then slapped my hand away. "Leave me alone," he growled. Then he dragged himself up the stares and I heard him slam the door to his bedroom.

What's with him? Why did he slap my hand away? Did I do something wrong?

**A/N: What's wrong with Ranma? And should he be pregnant with multiples? If so how many? What are the sexes? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! I got a few questions as to why Ranma is still a boy. I just like it better that way. Plus, he technically is a girl, he just looks like his guy form, and he doesn't have boobs. **

**Disclaimer: Dear, Fanfiction**

**I do not own Ranma ½. Even though you make think I do because I'm such a great author, I don't. So please don't make that mistake and then have me arrested for plagiarism.**

**Love,**

**Saki**

I sat there thinking. Why did he all of a sudden get mad at me? I didn't do anything! Ugh, that damn Ryoga. He's a great guy and allbut why does he always have to taunt Ranma? Especially at a time like this!

I sighed and picked up the plates and glasses, walking in to the kitchen. I cleaned up the mess left over from Ranma making us French Toast. While scrubbing one of the plates, I thought of what it would be like if I were the one pregnant, except with Ranma's child. I smiled a little bit at the thought but then mentally slapped myself for it. I would never to something like that with him! We're just… um… friends. But if I were pregnant with Ranma's child, I would be excited. I mean, come on! A baby! I wouldn't mope around like Ranma and pretend as if nothing was different. If only there were a way to put it in reverse.

Once I'd finished cleaning the kitchen, I went upstairs to go talk to Ranma. I was going to ask him why he's so mad at me all of a sudden. I didn't do anything at all. I walked up to Ranma's room and knocked on the door.

"What?" I heard a hoarse voice snap.

I started opening the door a little. "Hey, it's me."

He was sitting on the bed and his eyes were red and puffy. Was Ranma crying? Ranma doesn't cry! "What do you want?"

I walked in and closed the door behind me. I sat on the bed next to him and pulled my knees up to my chest. "Are you mad at me?"

He didn't answer and just stared at the wall. I sighed and rested my chin on my knees. We sat there in silence for a while. I don't know how long, it could have seconds or it could have been hours.

"I hate this," I heard him mumble after a while.

I looked over at him surprised. "Hate what?"

"I hate being pregnant. I'm a man, girls get pregnant, not men."

I was really tempted to tell him that he was also half girl but I decided against it. "I'm sorry Ranma. I wish there were something I could do for you." I scooted closer to him on the bed and rested my head on his shoulder. He automatically put his arm around me and kissed my hair.

"I'm sorry I got angry at you," He apologized.

I looked at him. This was a rare moment. When Ranma actually apologized. I have to remember every detail of this. "it's alright Ranma. I understand." He wrapped both arms around me, and eventually I ended sitting between his legs. He had his arms around my waist and I could feel his belly against my back. It wasn't uncomfortable though, quite the opposite actually.

I started playing with his fingers in my lap. He had big, strong, calloused hands with long fingers that might have played piano in a past life. I leaned back against him, pretty much laying on top of him. He rested his chin on my scalp. His breathing was slow and even. I closed my eyes and eventually fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up confused and disoriented. I opened my eyes to see I was in Ranma's room. I felt something moving up and down beneath my back. I turned around to see that I was laying leaning against Ranma. He was staring at me and smiling slightly.

I yawned. "Good morning.'

He chuckled. "Good afternoon you mean."

I shrugged and snuggled closer. My head was on his chest and I was curled up to him. I could feel his long fingers running through my hair. I smiled.

Ranma lifted my chin for me to look up at him. His big blue eyes stared into my brown ones. Then slowly he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. His hand found its way to the back of my head to pull me up closer to him. God it was so sweet. You know when they say that when you find the right person, kissing them will make you feel like fireworks? That's what it felt like, just a hundred times over.

I pulled back to look at him and he pressed his forehead to mine. "I love you," he said. I was utterly shocked. He just said he loved me. Loved _me! _I always thought he'd be with Shampoo or Ukyo or even Kodachi. But instead he chose me!

I stared into his eyes. "I- um, where did this all come from?"

He chuckled. "It didn't come from anywhere. It was always there. It just took me a long time to realize it."

"I love you too." I pulled his face back to mine and started kissing him again. Except this time it was less hesitant. Once again I felt fireworks explode in my stomach and spread into the rest of my body.

After a few moments I heard a weird noise. I decided to ignore it but then it happened again. I pulled back to listen and then realized it was Ranma. It was his stomach growling. I looked up at him and his face was tinted pink. I giggled.

"Hungry?"

He just shrugged. "eh."

I laughed and put my hand on his stomach. I could even feel it vibrating when it rumbled again. "Come on, you're practically starving our kid."

He grinned.

"What?" I asked him.

He just shrugged. "Just kind of like how you said 'our kid' instead of 'your kid'"

I giggled. "Well I am going to be the mother arent I? And being the mother, I refuse to let you starve our baby like that." I pressed my lips to the warm skin on his ballooning belly and rubbed the side. "I'm sorry daddy's such a mean person. You'd be much better of with me."

Ranma rolled his eyes. "I'd rather him be with you."

**A/N: sorry that was so short! I have major writer's block. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been a while! I've been really busy lately! Forgiveness is key! Anyway, I couldn't really come up with many ideas anyway, and still cant. So I'm pretty much just doing this on the spot. Hope it turns out alright. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RANMA½ **

The sun was beating down on my face and back so hard that if it weren't for the breeze, I might have passed out. I was hanging up clothes on the clothesline out in the backyard. It was the middle of June and already up to 95 degrees (Fahrenheit) Once I was finally done, I wiped the sweat off my forehead and walked back through the shoji doors and into the house. I thanked Kami for the cool air that circulated the house due to the air conditioning.

Ranma was in the kitchen, most likely looking for something to eat. It had turned into his second home.

"Ranma what are you doing?"

He turned to me as his stomach growled. "I'm hungry."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I told you I was going to make lunch soon, you're just going to have to wait," I said.

Ranma groaned but sauntered out of the room anyway. I started preparing some Ramen for him and waited. Ranma's now 5 and a half months pregnant, though not much has changed except for size. He has seemed to accepted the face that he's pregnant more and doesn't really complain as much. It's a great thing too because that was bad for the baby.

I carried the Ramen into the sitting room and placed it in front of Ranma. He immediately dug in.

"Wow you're hungry," I commented as he shoveled the noodles into his mouth.

He swallowed. "Yeah well you can't blame it on just me," he replied, patting his abdomen.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah but I can blame most of it on you." He just rolled his eyes and kept eating.

_Ding dong, _the doorbell chimed.

"I wonder who that is," I said as I got up and walked to the door.

Once I'd opened it I saw that my eldest sister Kasumi and Dr. Tofu were in the doorway. Kasumi was holding a Tupperware bowl and Dr. Tofu had his arm around her, his glasses had a light glaring over it. Crap, he's gone nuts again.

"Hi Kasumi!" I said as I hugged her.

She smiled and squeezed me. "Hello Akane, it's been a while."

I laughed. "It's weird that you guys only live in the next neighborhood and we rarely see each other now."

Kasumi blushed and glanced at Dr. Tofu. "Yes, well I've been kind of busy lately."

I raised my eyebrows suspiciously but didn't say anything about it. We all walked into the sitting room where Ranma lay under the table.

"Oh hello Ranma!" Kasumi greeted the pregnant man.

Ranma looked up from the manga he was reading. "Hey Kasumi, Dr. Tofu. How's it goin?" he asked as he sat up.

"It's going great actually," Dr. Tofu said, grinning wide.

"Alright, what's going on?" I asked.

Kasumi giggled and the two of them shared a look. "We're engaged!" They both said excitedly.

I walked over and hugged the both of them! "Congratulations Kasumi, Dr. Tofu."

"Please call me Akio." Dr. Tofu said. Huh, I didn't even know his first name until now.

"Okay Akio."

"So when's the big day?" Ranma asked.

"October 20th."

The rest of the day we all talked and ate. We mostly talked about the wedding and what they'll do after they're married. We also talked about the baby and how its doing and how big it is.

"I suspect you might be having multiples," Akio informed us.

Ranma looked horrified. After that he kept looking down and rubbing his belly every five minutes. I'll have to talk to him about that later.

"So what do you think the sex will be?" Kasumi asked.

"Boy." Ranma said at the same time I responded with, "Girl." We both glared at each other.

Kasumi and Akio laughed at us. "Well we have something else to tell you," Akio said. The engaged couple shared a look and they both said together "We're pregnant."

"Aww really?"

Ranma laughed. "Which one of you are?" Obviously he was joking around. You know, pregnant man and everything.

They both laughed. "Kasumi of course," the chiropractor responded.

They both left after dinner about an hour later. Kasumi of course cooked it saying she missed cooking In the kitchen. Still Ranma was quiet and not in the greatest mood. He was still looking down.

Once they were gone, I went up to Ranma while he was washing dishes and wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed hard.

"Oh!" He exclaimed as I squeezed him. "What was that?"

"A love squeeze." I responded into his back. He turned around and gripped my waist, picking me up. He laced his fingers together under my butt to keep me up. I was practically sitting on his tummy.

"Ranma I don't think you should be doing this."

He shrugged. "They'll be okay." They?

My fiancée carried me outside and jumped up onto the roof. How can he still do that? He sat down on the roof and placed me between his legs with me facing him. My legs were still around his tummy so I folded them Indian style.

"So they huh?" I asked.

"Yeah Dr. Tofu said its probably triplets. Kind of scary." He rubbed the bottom of his belly where his white tank top didn't stretch down to. It would only reach down to his belly button.

"Wow." I pulled his shirt over his head. Where the bottom hem was, was a deep line in his skin. Time to go shopping again.

"Yup," he said simply as he leaned back on his hands.

I put my hands on either side of the big bulge in his torso. Inside you could feel the little creatures moving and kicking. It was like a wrestling game in there.

"Does it ever bother you that they move so much?"

Ranma grinned and patted the top of his abdomen. "Nah its cool. Even though it's strange to have tiny people inside you, it's pretty awesome to feel them there anyway."

We both laughed and his belly bobbed up and down as he did. It was so cute!

"So do you think we're ready to take on three babies?" I asked as I leaned back on one hand and lightly traced patterns on his belly with the other.

He shrugged. "I don't know, but I don't think we have much of a choice now."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while guys! Been redeemably busy! **

**Ranma: Saki why did you make me pregnant? **

**Saki: because it's adorable**

**Ranma: -_- I'm fat now Saki. That's not "adorable" **

**Akane: *giggles* I think your belly is cute**

**Saki: Exactly! Now on with the story! **

"Wake up Ranma," I said softly and sweetly into his ear.

"Mmm," he moaned.

"Ranma…." I taunted and kissed his cheek. He rolled over so he was facing me but his blue eyes were still closed and he was still curled up. "I made Ramen…" I teased.

Ranma's eyes shot open. "Ramen?"

I giggled and kissed him. "Just kidding. I haven't even made breakfast yet."

Ranma glared daggers at me. "That was a mean trick. I'm hungry."

I wrapped my arms around him. Ranma is now seven months pregnant. We were all recently joking about him having triplets or quadruplets but after his appointment with Dr. Tofu we found only one little creature inside him. I gave Ranma and big tight squeeze and then sat up.

"Well if you're so hungry, get up and I'll make you some breakfast," I said rubbing his belly.

He propped himself up on his elbows. "You sure know how to bribe a man."

I giggled and leaned down to kiss him. "Yup."

Once finished making breakfast, I walked outside carrying the tray and set it on the table. Ranma was sitting on the steps leading to the backyard wearing only a pair of boxers. "Ranma can't you just wear clothes?"

He took a bite huge bite of his eggs. "I would if my clothes fit."

I sighed. "I guess we're going shopping again."

"Ugh."

I sat behind him with my arms wrapped around his waist and my head resting on his back. He put one arms over mine and kept eating.

Later we were in our room (Ranma moved into my room with me) and Ranma was trying to find something to wear. First he tried on a pair of green pants and the button popped right off. All the shirts were too tight and the buttons on the pants wouldn't come together.

Ranma grunted in frustration. "Ugh I hate this! I hate this stupid thing!" He said with his nails digging into his belly.

I gasped. He'd never said anything like that before. He hated our baby? How could he? So what if he's a man and he's carrying our baby? I took his hand off his bloated stomach so he would stop digging his nails in it. "You-you hate our baby?" I stammered, tears welling in my eyes.

The anger was instantly zapped out of his eyes and softness filled him. "No, no that's not what I meant. I don't hate our baby, I love our baby. It's just, it's just frustrating you know? I'm a man, I'm not supposed to be pregnant but it's what happened and we have to get through it. I love our baby and I wouldn't give it up for the world."

I sniffled. "You promise?"

Ranma sat next to me and wrapped his arm around me. "I promise" He hugged me close and I buried my face in his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated guys! I've been really busy lately**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RANMA ½! **

Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! I heard Ranma trample down the hallway into the bathroom yet again. That's the fifth time he's been in there today and it's not even noon. Probably a pregnancy thing. I'm getting really tired of those. I heard him stomp back into his room about fifteen minutes later.

I walked upstairs and to the door to his bedroom and knocked.

"Come in."

I turned the knob and opened the door. Ranma was sitting there on the bed wearing only a pair of unbuttoned and unzipped jeans He was reading yet another manga and was rubbing the bottom of his bulging belly.

"Hey Ranma," I greeted as I sat down on the bed next to him.

"Hey," he replied, engrossed in his book.

I fingered the button of his pants. "Clothes too tight again?"

He looked down at my fingers and blushed. "Uh, yeah."

Sighing, I tugged on the tight waistband. "Clothes are so expensive now. Once the baby is born you'll need to start taking in people to train in the dojo."

Ranma groaned and smoothed his hand over his belly. "I haven't done martial arts in forever. I miss it."

I pat his hand. "I bet you do." Ranma used to live for matial arts before he got pregnant. That was pretty much all he knew back then.

Ivery lightly trailed the tips of my fingers across the bare skin of his swollen belly. Ranma shivered and I could feel his eyes boring into me. I made random designes with the tips of my fingers on the bulge and saw him clench his fists.

"Ak…a…ne." Hee said through gritted teeth.

"Yes?" I asked seductively.

He didn't say anything, just grabbed my face between his hands and brought my lips to his. It was a deep, hungry kiss. That I ended two seconds later by standing up, hands on hips.

Ranma looked at me horrified. " "Wh-what?"

I grinned knowing how much he wanted me but couldn't have me. "It's time for your appointment with Tofu."

He groaned and scratched his belly. "You're mean Akane."

I grinned wider. "I know! But seriously you need to get dressed."

"I already told you, my clothes don't fit."

I sighed. "Well, we have to find _something. _It's not like we can just have you walking the streets half naked." I laughed at the thought.

Ranma rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

I got up and walked over to his closet doors. My jaw almost crashed through the floor. He had so many clothes! I mean, I guess that was understandable, what with him having to buy new clothes every few months for nine months. But geez! I didn't even want to think about how much money we had spent on all of it.

"Ranma you have so many clothes, how can you not find something that fits?" I asked incredulously.

He shrugged. "The last time we went shopping was like two months ago. This guy's grown since then," he said and pat the top of his tummy.

Sigh. What am I going to do with him? I searched through his closet and threw a few shirts at him.

He tried them on. All too small. They would only reach down to his bellybutton. But I guess I should have known, he is seven months pregnant after all. Only two more months left of this.

I searched even more until I found a gray sweater.

"Here try this on."

"Okay."

He put it on. It was the biggest one we had but it was still too small. It left about an inch and a half of skin between the waistline of his jeans and the hem of the sweater. Oh well, it's the best we got.

"Looks like we're going shopping," I said. "Again."

Ranma sighed and looked in the mirror, turning to the side. He had a sad look on his face as he placed his hand on the side of his big tummy.

I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around him, lacing my fingers together at his bellybutton. I rested my head on his back and looked at us in the mirror.

"I love you," I mumbled into the back of his sweater.

Ranma put his arms over mine. "I love you too." He turned around and kissed me. Which felt a little awkward because his big belly was in the way. I put my hands on either side of his stomach and smiled. After a few seconds I felt something thumping against my hand. The baby was kicking.

Looking up, I saw that Ranma was grinning proudly and smoothed his hand over his tummy. "He's strong," he commented.

I smiled. "Yes _she _is."

Ranma just rolled his eyes and then glanced at the clock. "Come on it's time to go."

It was snowing heavily outside as we walked hand in hand down the streets. The temperature couldn't be more that twenty degrees and I could feel Ranma shivering and hear his teeth chattering. Though, I was shivering too. But I was more worried about Ranma and the baby.

We walked quickly to Dr. Tofu's. Taking in the warmth of the heater once we got there.

Once Dr. Tofu was done with one of his patients he called us into the examination room where he already had the ultrasound system set up.

"How are you feeling today Ranma?" Tofu asked.

Ranma shrugged. "Good. Pregnant."

Tofu chuckled. "I'd hope so. Let's get started with the ultrasound shall we?"

I helped Ranma hop onto the bed and he lay down on it as I pulled up his sweater.

Tofu eye's Ranma's stomach. "Well looks like we've grown some huh Ranma?"

Ranma laughed and smoothed his hand over his pale belly. "Yeah."

Dr. Tofu squeezed the gel onto Ranma's bulging tummy and moved the camera around on it. "Well the baby seems to be perfectly healthy. Would you like to know the sex?"

Ranma and I looked at each other for a moment and then both nodded.

"Well Congratulations Ranma, You're having a girl!"

So called it.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Surprised it was a girl? **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I don'ts owns Ranma ½ y'all! **

"Well congratulations Ranma, you're having a girl!"

Ranma's eyes got as big as Frisbees in shock. Did he really think it was going to be a boy? Doesn't he know that mother knows best?

I danced around the room. "It's a girl! It's a girl!" I sang. I danced back over to Ranma and put my hands on his belly. "I told you it would be a girl didn't I? Didn't I?"

Ranma crossed his arms over his chest and glared at me. "Yes," he mumbled.

I laughed out loud and continued dancing around the room until Dr. Tofu was done with Ranma.

Ranma and I walked hand in hand down the snowy streets back home. He hasn't said anything since Dr. Tofu said that he was having a girl. He didn't look angry, he just looked…. Blank faced and somewhat thoughtful. I wonder what was going on in that dense mind of his.

We were about to pass Uuchan's when I tugged on his arm. "Let's go get some lunch Ranma. We haven't seen Ukyo in a while." As much as I didn't like Ukyo, I knew that she was Ranma's friend. And fiancée.

We walked in, dripping in melted snow.

"Welcome to Uuchan's how may I help you?" Ukyo greeted. She was cleaning her counter top grill so she didn't see who it was.

"Ranma honey!" She exclaimed once she'd finally looked up.

Ranma gave her a half-smile. "Hey Ukyo. How's business?"

She shrugged. "It's good. How are you feeling? Come, sit, sit," she said, pulling out a stool at the counter.

Ukyo and I both took one of his hands and helped him up into the stool. Ranma smiled gratefully at us.

I hopped up onto the stool next to him as Ukyo started making us some Okonomiyaki. "So how is the baby, Ranma honey?"

Ranma smiled and pat his tummy. "She's good," he said.

Ukyo's head snapped up and she grinned. "Kawaii!" she cried. "It's a girl?"

Ranma nodded with a foolish grin on his face. "Hai, it's a girl."

"Awww!" she said and handed Ranma his plate, which he happily dug in to.

Ukyo sat next to Ranma and the counter and lifted his gray sweater. She started rubbing his bloated belly as he ate.

I rolled my eyes. Doesn't she know that she's _my _daughter not hers?

Ranma didn't seem to mind though. He actually looked happy about it. What was with that? Wasn't he with me? Yet he's letting some other girl rub his belly affectionately? Why do I even subject myself to this?

Once Ranma was done eating like six Okonomiyaki, Ukyo finally put her hand back in her lap, leaving Ranma's shirt up.

Ranma pat his bloated tummy. "We really enjoyed that Ukyo," he said.

Ukyo grinned as if she had just received a million dollars from the queen of England. "I'm glad you two like it Ranma!"

We talked for a while until Ranma started complaining that he was tired.

"Alright Ranma, let's go home then," I said, helping him off his stool.

Ukyo came over and hugged him and then bent down to kiss his tummy. "You better take good care of my niece Ranma!"

Whoa what? Niece? Wasn't she supposed to say something about it being her daughter and then claiming that she was Ranma's real fiancée?

"Niece?" Ranma asked.

Ukyo blushed. "Well I know you've chosen Akane and I've finally accepted that. Good luck with Shampoo though," she laughed.

After that we left. We walked down the snowy streets, it seemed to be a blizzard, you could barely see three feet in front off you. That's why I wrapped my arm around Ranma's waist to guide him through it, not wanting him to slip and fall on any unseen ice. Ranma just had his hand on his belly and his arm around my shoulders.

Once we got home, Ranma waddled into the sitting room while I went into the kitchen to go make some warm tea.

I walked into the sitting room with the tea to see Ranma laying under the Kotatsu with his sweater off.

"Is that warm enough?" I asked him.

He nodded and rested his hands behind his head. "Yup, nice and toasty."

I laughed and set the tea on the table. He sat up and waited patiently as I poured him a cup. I sat down next to him and we both watched the snow fall down outside.

Then suddenly Ranma wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. I let out a yelp in surprise and then smiled, snuggling into him as best as I could, arching my back because of his belly.

Ranma rested his head on my shoulder. "I love you," he whispered and then kissed my neck. It sent shivers down my spine.

"I love you more Ranma," I replied as he trailed kisses down my neck and onto my shoulder.

******1 MONT LATER. 8 MONTHS PREGNANT******

Ranma frowned as he looked down at his bulging tummy.

"What's wrong Ranma?" I asked as I walked into his bedroom.

"I don't know, there's just a lot of movement in there," he said putting his hands on the sides of his belly.

I sat in front of him on the bed and put my hands on the front of his ballooning tummy. You could feel the baby moving around a lot in his belly.

"She's just readjusting herself Ranma, shes trying to find a comfortable position. Which I can imagine is an impossible task. By now she's pretty much fully developed and now she's stuck in this small space where she can't stretch." I rubbed circles on the front of his belly as she moved around. "Sorry baby, you'd be much better inside mommy's belly. It won't be much longer until your out here though. Be patient."

Ranma smirked. "Yeah she has much bigger hips."

I smacked him upside the head with my other hand as I continued rubbing where our daughter lay.

Then Ranma looked down at his unborn daughter resting inside his balloon-like tummy. "She stopped."

I kept rubbing. "She finds it soothing when people rub your belly. Just like you do,"

Ranma blushed. "I do not find it soothing. It's annoying."

"Ok you keep thinking that."

I walked out the door and started closing it when I heard him start talking. I left the door open a little bit, just enough so that I could peep in.

Ranma kept is hands on his belly. "Hi baby girl….. It's…. Daddy. I'm sorry you're in such a tight space baby. I wish I could make you more comfortable. At least you're all safe and warm in there. It's gonna be harder to take care of you when your outside of my belly. Because right now, all I have to do is eat, drink, and sleep to keep you healthy. You know, when I first found out that I was going to be carrying you, I was furious, I'm a man after all, I shouldn't be carrying babies. But then once I saw you on that ultrasound screen, I secretly vowed to keep you safe. I love you very much and I can't wait until I get to meet you. It's kind of strange isn't it? You've been growing inside of me for eight months yet I've never even seen you," he laughed.

I guess that was the end of his little speech because he didn't say anything after that. I was touched. He'd never expressed his feelings about the baby like that. I was always afraid that he would kind of ignore the baby once it was born (because it's kind of hard for him to ignore her now) but now I know he's going to make an amazing daddy.

**So how was it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it has been taking me so long to update! I've had MAJOR writer's block but I just finally got over it and now I have TONS of ideas! Hopefully you'll like them all. But I reread my story, and I'm not really liking the way it turned out and some things I forgot to put in and stuff. What would you guys think if I rewrote some of it? It will be A LOT better I promise! **

**Leave a comment and tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Oh god am I sorry for the delay! It has been WAY too long since I've update, I really hope you guys have the heart to forgive me! Though if you don't, then I give you permission to Katchu Tenkin Amiguiken my ass (after I finish the story of course) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing anime of Ranma ½ . It belongs to the genius Rumiko Takahashi**

**Ranma's POV!**

Sitting on the porch, I watched the snow pile up outside. There was already a foot of the cold white substance covering the ground and it didn't look like it would be stopping anytime soon.

The sound of slippered feet padding down the floorboards approached me until it stopped right behind me. The shoji door slid open.

"Ranma?" A sleep voice asked.

Akane stood there wearing her fuzzy pajamas, a big fluffy robe, slippers, and a thick blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"What are you doing out here so early? The sun hasn't even risen yet," she said looking down at me.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Well go put a sweater on. It's freezing out here," she commanded.

I looked down. The only thing I wore ere a pair of blue sweatpants which stretched around my waistline.

"I'm okay," I shrugged.

Akane sighed and draped the thick blanket around me. "You're going to get sick. That could be dangerous in your condition."

Again I shrugged. She just sighed and slipped back inside though the shoji doors.

I resumed watching the white, fluffy snow fall onto the frozen ground. The baby moved around a lot and let out an impossibly long series of strong kicks inside me. I was extremely uncomfortable because of this, but I couldn't complain because she was the one stuck in such a small space.

I rubbed the tight skin of my belly, trying to soothe her but it wouldn't work.

"Come on baby girl, you've kept daddy up all night," I groaned.

"You alright Ranma?" Akane asked, stepping back outside carrying a tray with two teacups and a teapot.

"Not really. She keeps kicking and shifting around," I sighed and removed my hand from my stomach, putting it in my lap.

Akane poured two cups of tea and handed me one. "Well I can't say I blame her, image how tight it is in there. She should fall asleep soon though." My fiancée's pale delicate hand placed itself in the center of my belly and she rubbed big, soothing circles.

I took a sip of my tea. The scalding water burnt my tongue but I ignored it. The warmth spread all through my body. The baby calmed down once the warm liquid reached my stomach and I smiled.

I kept sipping the tea which kept both of us warm. The baby shifted now and then still but she was much calmer. Akane was still rubbing my ballooning belly as I sipped my tea. It felt good and I could almost fall asleep.

After a few more minutes she stopped and I frowned. Akane set her teacup down and lied down on the porch, resting her head in my lap. At least what was free of my lap, what with my belly taking up most of the room. The navy haired girl looked up at me with those big brown eyes.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. She asks me that question every hour. She's been more protecting and worried as my due date came closer. I stroked her soft hair.

"I'm fine Akane. We're both fine. I'm just tired but that's normal."

Akane frowned and searched my face for any signs of a lie. Being that I've lied to her about how I've felt physically for the past eight months, I'm a master. In truth I felt miserable. I was exhausted, my feet were sore and swollen, and my back was killing me.

"You're lying."

I fell over in shock. "What?" How could she tell?

"You're rubbing your back and your face is just obvious," she stated flatly.

She was sitting up and wouldn't look at me but I could see that her face was completely expressionless.

We sat in silence for a few more moments looking outside until she suddenly got up.

"Come on Ranma, it's too cold out here for you."

Normally I would have protested, but I knew not to this time. Though I didn't know why, she was upset, and when she's upset it's best to just listen to her.

She got up and stepped towards the door. I attempted to get up too, but I failed, falling onto my butt. My baby girl kicked in protest. Three more failed attempts later and six angry kicks later, Akane cracked a small smile and held her hands out to me. I took them gratefully and she pulled me up. Once she was sure that I was steady, she let me go and the expressionless mask took over her beautiful face once again. What did I do to make her so upset?

I waddled inside behind her carefully. Akane didn't even glance at me, just traveled into the kitchen.

For a second I wondered what could be bother her so much, but decided to let it go.

Slowly I climbed the stairs one by one, holding onto the railing for support. I sighed thinking about how I used to be able to fight and train for hours, and now I can barely get up the stairs without getting out of breath. I hated that I needed help now to do simple things such has climbing the stairs, standing up, sitting down, and getting in the bath. It was absolutely humiliating. As much as I loved the little life I carried inside me, I couldn't wait until she was out of me.

Finally I reached the top of the stairs and then dragged myself into my bedroom. After lowering myself carefully onto the bed, I looked around nervously. Once I confirmed that nobody else was around, I opened the drawer to the night stand and dug to the bottom, pulling out a plastic bottle of lotion.

At that moment the door burst open, causing me to jump and the bottle to slip out of my hands and fall in front of the three girls that stood in front of the now broken doorway.

Ukyo picked up the bottle. "Cocoa Butter?" She looked over at me with one eyebrow raised.

I blushed a crimson red. I didn't want anybody to know about that. In truth, I've had a bunch of that hidden for the past eight months , using it twice a day to prevent stretch marks. It was embarrassing that I cared about that so I always used it when Akane was downstairs or sleeping.

The three girls walked over and sat around me onthe bed. Shampoo sat behind me, Ukyo on my left side, and Kodachi at my feet. They all smiled at me.

"How are you Ranma darling? Are you feeling comfortable? Here let me rub your feet." Kodachi's hands wrapped around my feet and kneaded through them.

At the same time, Shampoo started massaging my back and shoulders.

I looked over at Ukyo who was squeezing the lotion onto my gigantic belly. Her soft hand massaged it into the tight skin of my tummy.

It all felt so good that I couldn't help the tiny moan that escaped my lips. I've been extremely uncomfortable, what with the baby growing so fast inside me and having to carry all that weight around.

All three girls smiled when they felt me relax under their touch.

"Ranma feel better?" Shampoo asked as the heels of her hands pressed into my lower back. Wow that felt good.

"Oh yeah. Thanks," I felt my muscles relax further.

"Anything for you Ranma-honey." Ukyo moved her hand in large circles around my navel.

Again the baby shifted inside my belly and Ukyo squealed in delight.

"She's moving!"

In a matter of seconds three sets of hands were splayed on my tummy. The three girls began to chatter excitedly and coo at my belly.

My unborn baby girl moved uncomfortably inside me, obviously not enjoying all of the noise and attention. Knowing I couldn't do anything to get them to leave, I just took some deep breaths and waited it out.

Eventually they left after a while, leaving me to get my daughter to calm down. I was completely exhausted from staying up all night. According to the book Akane bought me about five months ago, the baby normally stays awake all night and sleeps mostly during the day. Which was completely inconvenient. I haven't gotten much sleep lately because of being so uncomfortable. I could only imagine what it would be like after the baby was born, what with the constant feeding and diaper changing. I didn't even want to think about the midnight crying. I knew that I would get even less sleep and be even more stressed out than I am now. Yet, despite that, I was extremely excited to meet the little girl that I protected and carried in my belly for the last eight months.

I caressed my gigantic tummy that was the home of my daughter. It was still sometimes hard to believe that she was really _inside _of me. That her life depended on everything I did. If I didn't eat, she starved, if I didn't drink, she dehydrated, if I was stressed, so was she. If I did anything wrong or unhealthy, it could threaten her fragile life. The thought terrified me to no end.

I hadn't even noticed I was panicking until the baby began to fidget and turn nervously. She was obviously tired and couldn't fall asleep because of my anxiety. It made me feel terrible.

"Shh," I said, patting my belly softly and taking a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry for stressing you. Go to sleep, pumpkin."

The sound of my voice always calmed her eventually. Though Akane's voice was even more relaxing- to both of us.

Speaking of which, the girl herself walked in at the moment and perched herself on the edge of the bed.

"Pumpkin, huh?" she questioned, resting her hand on the top of my stomach, rubbing theh slightest bit. "Seems fitting considering how round you are," she giggled.

I glared at her. She ignored me.

Akane leaned in close to my belly. "You sure did a number on Daddy's waistline, didn't you baby?" She kissed my tummy and giggled more.

I smiled slightly and smoothed my hand across said waistline. "She sure did." I lifted the tshirt I recently put on up to show my whole belly (it only stretched down to about an inch above my belly button) and pat it. "If she grows anymore, Daddy's gonna pop," I grinned.

Akane laughed and then curled up beside me, resting her head on my chest. Her pale hand traced random patterns on my tight skin, causing a shiver to run up my spine. "I can't wait to meet you, baby," she whispered and kissed my tummy all over.

Then, she looked up, her hand still splayed on my belly, and kissed my jaw. Her nose scrunched. "You need to shave."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

For the next few hours we just lay there, the three of us.

**A/N: I hope it was worth the excruciatingly long wait. Again, really sorry about that. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm finally getting back into this story. I went back and reread it (I'm sorry for my horrible writing. Please forgive me '' -.- ) Though it is perfectly kawaii! :D Oh how I love Ranma being pregnant. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½! Though I do own Ranma Saotome's adorable baby belly…. **

Today we were having the family over to visit. We didn't see much of them since they moved out, despite them living in walking distance. They had yet to see me with such a huge tummy. I could only imagine what their expressions would be. They knew I was pregnant, but the last time they saw me was when I was about five months pregnant. I'm now eight and a half months.

I sat down on the edge of my bed, staring in my closet attempting to find something to wear. Still I had not gone shopping and didn't have many clothes that fit me anymore. I finally got over the fact that my waistline was now very big and very round, knowing that it meant my daughter was growing big and healthy. My only worry was getting back in to shape after she was born.

After looking through my closet for about ten minutes, the door creaked open and my favorite fiancée popped in. "Ranma what are you doing? You have to get dressed!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Akane, I realize that. I don't know what to wear. Nothing fits."

Akane climbed on the bed behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. Her hands splayed across the tight skin of my stomach. She rested her head on my shoulder. "This is getting old. You never have anything to wear."

I sighed. "Yes it is getting old. But it's not my fault she's growing so big, so fast."

She rubbed the side of my tummy. "I supposed not. I can't wait to meet her."

Chuckling I replied, "Yes neither can I. It's strange to have someone growing inside your belly for months and you don't even know who they really are."

"Just a few more weeks though!" She kissed my cheek and then jumped up to start searching through my closet. She threw some shirts and pants my way while doing so.

"Try them on."

I did as I was told. Most of them didn't fit. There was always a somewhat large gap between the waistband of my pants and the hem of my shirt. Not to mention the difficulty breathing with said waistband.

Eventually she pulled out a stretchy, red, cotton shirt and a pair of black stretchy pants. The pants fit fine The red top strained against my belly but did what it needed to. It's a good thing too, because our family was to be over in just a few minutes.

Akane and I walked down the stairs and just as we did the door burst open to reveal our guests.

"Akane!"

"My girl!"

"Hey Ranma!"

"Ranma, my boy!"

Everyone greeted us with smiles and hugs. Dr. Tofu came along as well with his clearly pregnant fiancée, Kasumi. About three and a half months ago Kasumi and Tofu came and told us that they were pregnant. Kasumi was now six months along.

Once all of the greetings were given out we all traveled into the sitting room. Akane carefully helped me sit down on the floor and went started in to the kitchen to get some tea.

"Oh Akane can I go? I've missed cooking in that kitchen. Can I please prepare everything today?"

Akane looked slightly relieved at not having to worry about anything today and smiled warmly back at her eldest sister. "Sure Kasumi, go ahead. Just be careful." With that she sat down next to me and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"So Ranma how do you feel?" Nabiki asked, propping her elbows on the table and resting her chin on her hands.

I groaned. "Huge."

Everyone around the table laughed at my response. "Well you sure look it, Ranma. When is the baby due?"

Akane wrapped her arms around my large waist and squeezed happily. I rested my free arm over hers. "Just a few more weeks and she'll be here," I grinned. I couldn't contain my excitement.

Both Mr. Tendo and my father stared at me in disbelief. "She?!"

I nodded.

The two men deflated and pulled a few thousand yen out of their pockets. Nabiki smirked smugly as they handed it to her.

Akane realized what was happening and groaned. "Nabiki! I can't believe you bet on the sex of the baby!"

I snorted. "I can. She does anything for money."

Nabiki just shrugged. "A girl's gotta get cash somehow."

We all continued talking lightly about anything that came to mind. Mostly about the babies- mine and Kasumi's- or our homes and any interesting things that have happened recently.

They stayed for another few hours, everyone just talking, laughing, and eating. It was just like old times before everything changed. Except it was a little less hectic.

Akane and I were cleaning up the dishes and everything later that night after everyone left. We were both tired from having our large family over.

"I'm glad we got to see them," Akane stated while bringing more dishes in to the kitchen. She dumped them in to the soapy water in the sink where I was scrubbing everything clean.

"So am I. It had been a long time since we saw everybody. I missed them," I replied.

Akane smiled and, like always, stood behind me and wrapped her arms around my expanding waist. She squeezed it well and our daughter kicked in response. "I have a feeling that the next time we see them will be when the baby is born."

My heart squeezed in excitement a little at the thought of finally _holding _my daughter and not just letting her inhabit my belly but I just kept on washing the dishes. I smiled to myself. "I suppose so."

My girlfriend squeezed me again and then released me only to hop next to me. She looked me over with the eyes of a doctor examining her patient. "You back and hips hurt."

I nearly fell over in surprise. "What?"

She looked at me with a don't-play-dumb look. "I can see it. You just look incredibly uncomfortable, you're hunching your shoulders and you keep shifting your hips every thirty seconds.

I frowned at her but continued doing the dishes. "You're right but it doesn't mean much. They always hurt."

"I know! But I want you and the baby to comfortable! Because if you're in pain, then she's in pain too and that is not good."

I rolled my eyes. "She's fine, I promise. And anyway she is sleeping."

"Well then you should take this opportunity to sleep as well. You are always waking up in the night because she's awake and wants to play." She grinned and rubbed my tummy.

I sighed, knowing that she was right. "Fine, I'll go upstairs and lay down. But I won't be happy about it."

She stuck her tongue out me and then kissed my cheek. "I'll be up in a little bit."

"Yeah, yeah."

I slowly climbed the stairs and then padded down the hallway in to my room. Once I got in there I took off my pants and shirt, leaving me in my boxers.

I got the tube of cocoa butter lotion out of the drawer next to the bed and started to open it when the door creaked open quietly.

I jumped at the sound and clumsily tried to hide the lotion behind my back. It was a lost cause though because Akane started to grin and reached towards me. "Here, let me help."

Scowling, I reached behind me and handed her the bottle. She made me sit with my back against the wall and my legs splayed out.

"You're not surprised." It wasn't a question, just a statement. I figured she would start making fun of me for using the stuff.

"Of course not. I always knew that you used it. I could always smell it on your hands and stomach."

I should have definitely thought of that.

Akane climbed on the bed and sat between my legs, facing me. She still had a smile on her face and squirted the stuff on to her hands. She started rubbing the top of my tummy with firm but gentle hands. "You know, I read somewhere that a long belly-rub is good for both daddy and baby."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She can feel when we rub your belly and she likes it. She also knows our voices." She smiled and I looked down at her hands rubbing my belly. It was still amazing to think that I had a living human being inside me, one that had feelings and ideas and dreams. One that would eventually come in to this world and continue to grow through the years.

Akane squirted some more lotion on her hands and started rubbing the sides of my tummy. I felt baby do a somersault meaning she was now awake.

"Aw that was so cute! I love when she moves!" Akane continued rubbing with the heels of her hands. The baby did two more somersaults and started wiggling, causing my tummy to move with her.

I grinned with Akane as we both watched what our daughter would do inside of me. It was always fascinating to both of us and we could never get enough.

"I wonder what she'll do when I rub daddy's favorite spot, hm?" Akane made me lay down on my back and squirted lotion right in the middle of my belly. Both her hands worked their magic into my tight skin, massaging it. She moved her hands right over my bellybutton, my favorite spot, and I assume baby's too.

The baby did yet another somersault and started pushing against Akane's hands. My lover pushed back a little while rubbing. This continued for about three minutes until the lotion was completely absorbed in to my skin.

Akane laid down next to me and rested her head on my chest. She left one hand on my belly and used the other to intertwine its fingers with mine. She tickled my skin with feathery touches of her finger tips. In the spot she was tickling, a tiny foot popped out under my skin.

"Awww! Ranma, look at that, it's her foot!"

I chuckles softly. "Yeah, she's playing with you."

Akane giggled. She took her index finger and stroked the sole of the foot. Quickly it moved over, away from whatever touched it.

"Ah, so you're ticklish." My girlfriend reached over and tickled her foot again. This time my baby girl inched her foot back to where it was before only to have it tickled again. Then the other foot popped next to it. So there they were, two tiny feet with ten tiny toes, pushing out from my stomach and playing with her mommy. Akane ended up tickling her feet all over, and in result tickling my tummy.

I laughed when she tickled the skin around my bellybutton. Akane caught on to what was happening and instead of trying to tickle the baby inside me, she started tickling _me_. She sat up and straddled my legs, using both hands now to tease my tight tummy. I continued to laugh even harder, trying to catch my breath until another round of tickles came. My baby girl started tumbling and moving in my belly excitedly, poking her feet and shoulders and elbows out. It was all great fun, all three of us happy and Akane and me laughing. I didn't want the moment to end.

But it did, and Akane stopped her tickle attack on me and the baby. She looked down at me and then leaned over to give me a kiss. She also moved down to kiss my belly, only to move her body to the side and then rest her cheek on my bellybutton. I ran my hand through her hair and she smiled softly.

"I can hear her heartbeat," Akane stated, pressing her ear to my skin.

"Wow!"

"I know. It's amazing." She closed her eyes and listened, drumming her fingers on my stomach to the beat of our baby's heart.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: It seems that my last chapter was a success! I must say that I enjoyed writing that chapter the most, what with all of the feels and baby fluff. I was about to burst from all of the kawaii! But this is not the end of all of the cuteness! I THINK this will be the last chapter before the birth. And then I think I am going to write a sequel! I mean, you can't just have Ranma give birth to the baby and stop it there! There is so much more coming for this young couple! Either way, I am having a lot of fun with this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. But I do own the baby girl inside Ranma's tummy ****J **

I never liked staying still. It made me feel useless, unproductive. I _needed _to be moving at all times. Like, if I didn't I would burst. Then again, nowadays even while I'm moving I'm ready to burst. One look at my mid-section could tell you that.

Yesterday, three days after Akane and I had our family over, I had an appointment with Dr. Tofu. He claimed that my daughter was growing nicely inside me and that she was perfectly healthy from what he could see. I was a different story. Now that I was only two weeks from my due date, my belly has become too large for my hips to support. Which is only natural considering my hips aren't exactly meant for child-bearing. They were slender and have been in pain for most of my pregnancy. But now it was a searing pain that just wouldn't stop. I couldn't hold all of the weight of my baby in my stomach without crushing them. So, I am now on strict bed rest.

I absolutely refused at first. There was no way I was going to stay in bed all day for two weeks straight. That was absurd! What was I supposed to do? I needed to _move. _But, they insisted that this would be healthiest for me and my daughter. If I hadn't known it was dangerous, I would have suggested just giving birth to her right then and there.

So now here I was, sitting up in my bed wearing only a pair of boxers and a tank top that only covered my chest. My back was against the wall and my hands were splayed on my belly. The baby was in a good mood so she wanted to play. She kept pushing out the walls of my tummy and doing somersaults. I pushed against her back and would poke her through my tight skin. When I did she would quickly move away from it, like a game of tag.

It was great to interact with her. I loved feeling her inside me and being able to play with her even though she's still in my tummy. Now whenever she's awake and in a good mood we always play games. A lot of the time Akane will come and join. I knew it made the baby happy to have both of her parents interacting with her.

I smoothed my hand over my belly and she did another somersault.

"You really are energetic today aren't you baby?"

She wiggled in response. I enjoyed talking to her too. Even though she couldn't really respond, it made it more real. It reminded me that she was actually a human being that I was taking care of inside of me.

"You know, you may be snug in there, but Daddy can't wait until you are out." Another somersault.

I really was excited for her to come in to the world. Not just because I wouldn't have to carry her within me anymore, but because I wanted to meet her. To see what her face looks like and what her personality is. I knew Akane was just as excited-if not more so- as I was to meet our daughter.

"Ranma, I'm home!" The familiar voice of my girlfriend called.

She walked up the stairs and into our bedroom. She was carrying a few colorful shopping bags in her hands which she proceeded to place on the bed next to me. Then she gave me a kiss and bent down to kiss my belly.

"Hello baby!"

"How was shopping?"

"It was great, I haven't shopped with Kasumi in a long time. I can't believe she's so big already!"

I laughed. "Please, have you seen me lately?"

Akane rolled her eyes. "I bought you some clothes too."

"Oh really?"

She pulled one of the bags which had the title _Destination Maternity _scripted on it. That could not be good.

"Don't look so scared Ranma. I just got you pajamas. And they're the manliest ones I could find. And anyway you can't complain. You know that getting really large men's clothing just isn't working anymore."

She pulled out a pair of flannel pajama pants and a blue shirt. "See? It's not girly. It's even blue. And it will actually cover you. Not to mention you're on bed rest anyway so it's not like you are going anywhere."

I smoothed my hand over my bare tummy. "I guess your mommy isn't that bad," I stage-whispered.

Akane smacked me upside the head.

"Come on let's see how it fits you."

She helped me up off of the bed. I slid my tank top up over my head. Akane had to help me put the pants on because I couldn't see my feet and was having a hard time balancing myself, much to my mortification. I slipped on the T-Shirt. The clothes fit snugly like they were supposed to and were a really nice and soft material. It was comfortable. Also, when looking in the mirror, the clothes did kind of look like men's pajamas.

I settled back on to the bed and my girlfriend snuggled up next to me. She wrapped an arm across my waist and kissed it. "You know, we haven't thought of a name yet."

I sighed. "Yeah I know. I guess we should have that done before she gets here," I said, placing my hand on hers. To be honest I hadn't really thought of her name, I was just so used to calling her "baby girl".

"Well do you have any ideas?"

I thought for a moment. "What about your mother's name?"

Surprised passed her face and then faded in to sullenness. "Her name was Renuka."

"Okay, then how about Ruka?"

Again, Akane looked astonished. "Really? You want to name her after my mother?"

I smiled. "Of course Akane. After all, I've heard she was a wonderful woman, like her daughter, and I hope her granddaughter is the same way."

Akane grinned brightly and kissed me sweetly. Then she pulled up my shirt and leaned down towards my stomach and kissed it all over. "Hi Ruka."

Ruka wiggled inside of me and Akane rubbed my belly tenderly. Then she slid down on the bed and wrapped both of her arms around my waist. She pressed her mouth against my skin. "Hi Ruka, it's Mommy. I can't wait to meet you. I love you so much, Ruka."

Ruka moved herself into a position that I recognized as her sleeping position. She always seemed the most relaxed when she was caressed this way and always slept in the same position.

I stroked Akane's soft hair. "She's going to sleep."

Akane rubbed my belly again. "Sleep tight, Ruka."

Somehow I could feel Ruka relax and I felt her fall asleep under the rhythmic touch of her mother. Akane continued smoothing her palm in circles on my tummy absentmindedly as she hummed something that sounded like an old lullaby.

Between Akane's soft hand rubbing my belly and her sweet voice humming the lullaby, I couldn't prevent my eyelids from closing and myself from falling asleep like my daughter was inside of me.

* * *

><p>"Ranma. Ranma, wake up." My shoulder was being shaken irritatingly.<p>

"No."

"Come on Ranma you have to wake up, it's time to eat." I recognized the voice of my girlfriend trying to pull me from my dream land.

"I'm sleeping."

Akane stopped shaking my shoulder. "You may not want to eat but it's not just about you. You haven't eaten in five hours. Ruka needs to eat too you know," she stated with her no-nonsense voice.

Of course, at the mention of my daughter I couldn't refuse. I sat up and stood up on my feet with the help of my girlfriend. We traveled down the stairs and in to the sitting room. The food was already set up on the table, ready to eat. Akane first helped me sit down at my plate and then she situated herself next to me.

We ate in a comfortable silence. Most people would have found this awkward, but with Akane we didn't really need to say anything, it was okay just with us.

When I finished my meal laid with my back on the floor and my hands folded over my tummy. I looked up at Akane as she stared down at me curiously.

"That was really good Akane, we enjoyed that," I smiled.

My girlfriend cracked a smile as well. "Thank you," she placed her hand on my belly and rubbed it. "I'm glad you and Ruka found my cooking worthy of your praise." She giggled.

I chuckled back and then grabbed her hand, tugging on it, silently asking her to lay next to me. Instead she got up and sat cross-legged behind me and placed my head in her lap. Her hands began playing with my pigtail and I looked up to see her smiling lazily.

"Just think Ranma, Ruka is due in a week. We're starting a family…" She placed her hands over mine on my stomach and laced our fingers together.

I squeezed her hands. "You're right, once Ruka gets here we will officially be a family."

Akane smiled wider. "Mommy, Daddy, and Ruka."

Chuckling, I released one of Akane's hands and pat the side of my ballooning belly. "You hear that Ruka? We're just waiting for you, baby girl."

Akane used her free hand to rub right over my bellybutton, my favorite spot. "That's right sweetheart. We can't wait for you to get here. But your daddy is really impatient so don't take too long. He's been carrying you for a long time now."

I snickered. "Yeah, next time it's Mommy's turn."

When I tilted my chin up to see Akane's reaction I noticed that her cheeks were flushed crimson, clearly I'd caught her off guard.

"Yeah, next time it will be my turn."

**A/N: So this was just one last fluffy chapter before The Birth Part One. I figured we'd add some Mommy, Daddy, Unborn Ruka fluff before she got here just for the fun of it. I enjoy fluff. It makes me happy. So I hope you guys approve of the name! And hopefully you're just as excited as Akane and Ranma for baby Ruka to come! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! IF I DON'T GET A LOT OF REVIEWS IT WILL TAKE ME A LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG TIME TO UPDATE AGAIN! AND I KNOW YOU ALL WANT TO MEET RUKA!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here it is everyone, the chapter you have all been waiting for! The Birth Part One! Unfortunately for you, the birth doesn't actually start until near the end of the chapter, so…. MORE FLUFF! I just couldn't bear to part with it just yet. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½! **

Sitting still has always been a problem with me, which was fine considering I was brought up to be a martial artist. I was _trained _to move and to move constantly, so of course I hated to sit still. Until recently, I've never had reason to sit still for long periods of time.

The only thing I hated as much as sitting still, or even more so, is waiting. I was naturally an impatient person. If something wasn't getting done fast enough for me, I would just get up and do it myself at the right pace. This might also be due to my upbringing as a martial artist because everything was so fast.

Unfortunately for me, I was in a situation where I had to endure both of these frustrating acts. It's been a week since my due date passed and I was really tired of being on bed rest and waiting for Ruka to come. We were all surprised I'd even made it to full term considering this wasn't exactly a _natural _pregnancy. So, miraculously enough, I'd come to full term and even passed it. This was the worst kind of waiting.

All I wanted right now was for my baby Ruka to come out of me. I've carried her inside of me for the last nine months and I was tired. Don't get me wrong, I loved Ruka and loved carrying her inside me and taking care of her, but I really missed being able to do the things I did before I got pregnant.

I was sitting up on our bed (mine and Akane's) when the door swung open.

Akane stepped in with a large tray full of food. "Good Morning Ranma, I brought breakfast."

I smiled at her. "Thanks Akane." She set the tray on the nightstand and helped me sit up straighter. Then she placed the tray over my lap. On it was steamed rice, Natto, Miso soup, Nori, Tamagoyaki, and broiled fish.

Akane climbed up on the bed next to me. When I went to reach for the chopsticks, she snatched them up before I could retrieve them.

"What are you doing?"

Akane giggled. "I'm feeding you."

My first instinct was to roll my eyes at her. "What's this all of a sudden? I'm sure I'm capable of feeding myself."

Akane began picking up the rice with the chopsticks. "Yes, well I should already be able to feed my daughter, but since that's not happening, I'll feed you instead. Now open your mouth," she giggled and stuck the rice in my mouth.

I swallowed the rice as she went to take a piece of fish. "That's not my fault, you can blame our daughter for that. I want her here just as much as you do."

My girlfriend continued to feed me the broiled fish. "Yes, I know. How is she anyway?" With her hand not holding the eating utensils, she lifted my shirt and placed her hand on my belly.

"She's sleeping right now," I replied.

As she fed me, Akane started to rub my belly soothingly. My tummy was now full grown. This time I knew that if Ruka grew inside me anymore, I really would burst. My skin was stretched to its limit with surprisingly no stretch marks. It was a wonder why Ruka was still in there, it was such a tight fit.

Once I was finished with breakfast I placed the empty tray on the nightstand next to me only to have Akane snuggle into my side.

She wrapped her arms around my expanded waist and rested her head on my chest. "I love you Ranma."

I smiled softly and kissed her hair. "I love you too Akane."

Akane kissed my jaw and then bent down to kiss my stomach. "And we love you Ruka, so hurry up already."

Ruka stirred from her sleep inside of me. I felt her trying to stretch but to no avail. She moved around for a new spot.

I chuckled. "You woke her up and she doesn't seem to be happy about it." I pat my belly.

"Aww, Good Morning Ruka. I'm sorry for waking you up." Akane peppered tons of kisses on my straining skin.

Ruka just shifted uncomfortably again. I guess she wanted out too.

* * *

><p>I padded along the hallways slowly. My feet thumped against the wooden floors with each step I took. Akane was taking a nap upstairs. She was exhausted from taking care of me and Ruka all of the time and she needed a break. Maybe when she wakes up I'll convince her to go to a hot spring.<p>

It was the beginning of December and I could hear the wind whistling fiercely outside and saw the white snow falling onto the ground. Even with the heaters on, the house was still freezing.

I continued on my path until I stepped outside. It was even colder than I expected. Hurriedly, I waddled up the stepping stones and into the dojo, closing the doors safely behind me.

The dojo was a place I used to come to be by myself and think. Whether it was because I was in trouble, had to make a hard decision, or just needed to take a breath from everything, I would always come here to the dojo. It was like my sanctuary. Normally I would train when I got here. I would beat up a few dummies, work on my stamina, or just increase my balance. Unfortunately in my condition I was unable to do any of these things. Instead I sat in the middle of the floor with my legs folded under me. I sat up with my back straight and closed my eyes, taking deep breaths.

I had only meditated a few times before in my life. I couldn't do it often because of how still one had to be when meditating, and as we know, that's not something I can normally do. When I did meditate those few times it was for something that needed deep thinking, or something that was too overwhelming even for me.

As I took long, deep breaths repeatedly I could feel baby Ruka become less agitated and begin to become more relax, just like Daddy was. I let my mind go blank for a while until slowly letting the concrete thoughts of my mind slip back in until only what I needed was in my mind. All of my stray thoughts and worries disappeared for the moment.

_You're going to be a father. _

My breath hitched for a moment but I quickly recovered. The stray thoughts slammed back into my mind and I swiped them away immediately. I have to concentrate.

I was going to be a father any day now. Ruka couldn't stay inside me forever, very soon she would be coming into this world. Taking care of her wouldn't be as easy was it was when I was carrying her inside my tummy. She would have her own needs. Right now I just had to take care of myself to take care of my baby, but once she's born it's going to be a lot more difficult.

I unfolded my hands in my lap and placed them on either side of my bare belly. I continued taking deep breaths and my eyes were still closed.

Akane and I are going to be parents very, very soon. Were we really ready for this? We were only seventeen. It was hard enough going through this pregnancy, but to take care of a tiny, helpless, human being? How were we going to manage that?

My breathing hitched again and this time I could stop it. My breathing became faster and faster along with my heartbeat. Suddenly there was a searing pain in my belly and I cried out. What was happening? Was Ruka okay? Am I going to be okay?

I fell down onto my side and waited until the pain stopped. It did after a few seconds and I took a long, deep breath. This was it. I was having Ruka.

**A/N: Gomen, gomen! I'm sorry for the long wait! I hope this is worth it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Baby Ruka FINALLY makes her grand entrance into this world! Are you excited? I know I am! Though I'm kind of sad that this story is coming to an end. BUT, I am planning on writing a sequel! Keep in touch if you want to know more about it. I guess I'll stop ranting so you can read the chapter you've all been waiting for :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RANMA ½!**

Akane's POV!

I woke up suddenly to the sound of stumbling coming from downstairs. It was like someone was losing their balance while stomping on the floor.

Alarmed, I opened my eyes and sat up. The first thing I noticed was that Ranma was no longer laying next to me on the bed. With this realization, I ran downstairs as fast as I can.

When I reached the long hallway I caught sight of my boyfriend with his hand braced against the wall and his other arm wrapped around his belly.

"Ranma!"

Ranma looked up at me. "Hey Akane, I thought you were taking a nap."

It took a lot of strength not to roll my eyes at him. "Well I woke up because of you stumbling down here. What happened? Are you okay?"

I wrapped my arm around his waist and helped him walk over to the kotatsu and carefully sat him down. It seemed like whatever was causing him pain had passed as he leaned back on his hand and smoothed over his belly with his other. He took some deep breaths, as if recovering from the shock of his pain.

I sat down next to him and rubbed his belly soothingly. "Ranma what's going on?"

My boyfriend looked at me with a terrified expression, one that I never expected to see cross his face. He grabbed my hand that was rubbing his belly and squeezed it.

"She's coming."

For some reason my brain wasn't registering this.

"What?"

"Ruka. She's coming. Ruka is coming Akane!"

He gazed at me as I processed this information. She was coming. Ruka was coming. RANMA WAS HAVING THE BABY!

I shot up and ran to the telephone where I dialed Tofu's number.

"Dr. Tofu's office, how may I help you?"

"Dr. Tofu? This is Akane."

"Oh hello Akane, how are you and Ranma?"

"She's coming."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Ruka is coming!"

I heard some shuffling on the other end of the line. "Alright Akane calm down. I'll be right there okay?"

We both hung up and I traveled back to were Ranma sat in the same position as before at the kotatsu.

He had lifted his shirt more and was rubbing his belly wonderingly.

"Ranma are you okay? Are you in pain? Do you need anything?"

Ranma chuckled and looked up at me with an amused expression. "Calm down Akane. I'm fine. It's still early."

"Well we should at least get you upstairs."

He didn't answer. I helped him get up off the floor and walk up the stairs. We went into our room and I helped him change into comfortable pajamas.

I set some pillows around him despite his protesting.

"Akane, seriously calm down. I'm fine. Nothing will be happening for a while."

Taking a deep breath I nodded. "You're right. I'm just excited and worried. You're having the baby!"

Ranma grinned and pat his tummy. "I know. I'm excited. I've been waiting for this for too long."

I climbed up on the bed next to him and laid my head on his belly, rubbing the side of it. "Ruka you're almost here! Try and take it easy on Daddy though okay? You've given him enough trouble already." I kissed his belly repeatedly.

After a few minutes Ranma started to groan and his muscles clenched tightly. His breathing started becoming heavier and his eyes were shut tight. "Aggghhhh!" He groaned.

I didn't know what to do. Was there anything I could do?

He grabbed at the sheets, almost ripping them to shreds.

Eventually it stopped and he relaxed again. Ranma began taking deep breaths.

"Ranma?" I asked him worriedly.

"Sorry Akane. Just another contraction."

"When was your last one?"

Ranma glanced at the clock. "About 25 minutes ago."

I lay back down but this time I was next to him with just my hand on his belly, rubbing in circles. "Would you like a massage?"

He chuckled. "That would be great right now."

I pulled the cocoa butter out of the drawer and squirt it on his belly. My hands began rubbing it into his skin in slow circles. Ruka squirmed inside his tummy as I did. I rubbed the front of his gigantic belly where both of them enjoyed it the most. Sometimes I even thought that this was just as soothing for me. I always enjoyed rubbing his belly. It made me feel closer to both him and baby Ruka.

I thought back to the first five months of Ranma's pregnancy when he continuously denied ever enjoying my tummy rubs. He would always protest but would never actually move to stop me. Eventually he gave in.

Ruka was moving again but instead of a playful squirm like she usual did, it was more of a struggle.

Ranma groaned at this and pat the side of his belly. "I know you're not comfortable in there Ruka. Just hold on a little longer. Daddy's not very comfortable either." He sighed and leaned back against the pillows.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked, slowing my hands down.

Ranma shook his head. "No, don't stop. If anything it's helping."

I don't think I'd ever seen him so physically uncomfortable before. I felt so bad for him and just felt the urge to do whatever I could to make him happy. I continued my belly massage.

As I moved my hands in giant circles on his tight, smooth skin I began thinking. We were going to be parents. The squirming and tumbling inside Ranma's tummy was a real baby that we were going to be taking care of for the rest of our lives. Our daughter was really inside there. And we were going to meet her soon.

Would I be a good mother to Ruka? It's not going to be nearly as easy to take care of her as it is now, where I really just have to take care of Ranma and keep him healthy so that the life he carried stayed healthy as well. She was going to be in the outside world, without being inside someone to protect her. Could I really handle that? I thought to my eldest sister Kasumi, who was now about seven months pregnant. She was without a doubt going to be the best mother out there. After my own mother had died, she'd taken that role and kept the whole family together. How could I possibly become someone like that?

I looked down at Ranma who was staring at his bulging waist with an expression that was most likely mirroring mine. Thoughtful, worried, and scared.

Sighing, I asked him, "Ranma, do you think I'm ready for this?"

My pregnant boyfriend looked up at me questioningly. "What do you mean Akane?"

"Well, do you think I'm ready to become a mother? Will I really be able to take care of her? Is she going to be safe with me as her mother?" I felt a tear start to travel down my cheek and quickly wiped it away. Why was I becoming so emotional? I wasn't even the one that was giving birth.

Ranma surprised me by chuckling and grabbing my hand that rested on his tummy. "Akane, I couldn't think of anyone that would make a better mother for Ruka."

His response made my heart warm and I gave him a sweet kiss. I was finished with the belly rub- much to Ranma and Ruka's disappointment- so I moved myself behind Ranma so that he could lean on me. Ranma laced both his hands with mine and rested them on his belly.

We sat in comfortable silence, reveling in the fact that our daughter would be entering this world very, very soon. I could tell Ranma was starting to become more and more scared of the big event we have been waiting for for over nine months. But there was no turning back now.

After about ten minutes of comfortable silence, I felt Ranma begin to tense. His hands started to clench mine, but I could tell he was trying not to squeeze them too hard. He was having another contraction.

"Ranma squeeze my hands, I'll be fine."

Ranma shook his head stubbornly. "Aggghhhh!"

Just at that moment the door burst open and in came Dr. Tofu.

"Dr. Tofu!"

"Ah, Ranma, Akane. What's going on?"

"Ranma is having another contraction. They're getting more frequent."

The martial artist doctor had brought two large suitcases full of stuff which he set down near the window.

Ranma's contraction passed and he was breathing a little heavily. He snuggled back into me.

"How are we feeling Ranma?" Dr. Tofu asked as he took out a stethoscope.

"I've been better," Ranma growled sarcastically.

I rubbed his shoulders to try and calm him down.

Dr. Tofu seemed unfazed as he pressed the stethoscope on to various places of Ranma's chest and back to check his heartbeat. "Everything sounds good for you Ranma. Now let me check baby Ruka."

He pressed the stethoscope onto various places of Ranma's belly now, listening intently. He nodded a few times and then looked up smiling. "Heartbeat is good." Then he poking and prodding at his belly, gently pressing his fingers into his skin. "And it seems she's right in position." He lightly pat his tummy tenderly. "Everything looks good. Now we just have two options."

Both Ranma and I looked up at the doctor curiously. "Two options?"

Dr. Tofu nodded. "Yes. Before I assumed that we were just going to do a C-section, but it seems that everything is in place for a natural birth. It's your choice."

I looked down at Ranma who was already staring at me. Neither of us knew what to do.

Ranma was the first to look away. "What would be safer?" he asked.

Dr. Tofu paused for a second before answering. "With your situation, probably the Cesarean section. But it will take more time to recover."

Ranma nodded and responded, "Then we'll go with this C-section."

"Alright. We're still going to have to wait a few hours and I have to go set everything up in the spare room."

We'd been planning on doing the C-section here at the house so that we wouldn't have to explain to all of the other doctors and nurses in the hospital. We were using the room that Ranma and Mr. Saotome used to stay in before all of this. It was a nice, big, open room that was perfect for the birth of baby Ruka.

I nodded and Dr. Tofu took his things and went into the room down the hall.

When he closed the door I looked down at Ranma. He was shaking.

"Ranma? Are you okay?"

"I- I don't think I'm ready for this."

"What are you talking about? We've been waiting for so long! We're finally going to meet Ruka."

Ranma shook his head, still shaking. "I can't handle this. I don't want to do it. I change my mind."

"Ranma, calm down. Everything is going to be okay, I promise. Just relax. Think about Ruka. She's ready to come out. We've all been ready for her to finally make her appearance."

I began to rub the sides of his belly soothingly again and he started taking long, deep breaths.

"There you go Ranma. Just stay calm."

He nodded and rested back against me, closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>After Ranma had finally calmed down he'd fallen asleep with his head in my lap. It was about an hour later now and he was finally waking up.<p>

I smiled down at him and moved his bangs from his face. "Morning sleepyhead."

Ranma groaned and rubbed at his eyes. "Is she out yet?"

I laughed outright. "No, silly. You have to be conscious when she gets here!"

He responded to me by placing his hands on his belly and lifting his head to look at it while groaning again. "I just want her out of me already."

Leaning over, I kissed his forehead gently. "Dr. Tofu said that he's going to start the procedure in about an hour so just sit tight until then."

Giggling, I slid out from under Ranma, gently letting his head rest on the pillow. He frowned at me. "What are you doing? I was comfortable."

"Oh shush. My legs were falling asleep anyway." I kneeled down next to the bed and wrapped my arms around his belly. "Your daddy is just so impatient, Ruka. I think you should stay in there for another month. I kind of like Daddy with this tummy."

"Akane!"

I giggled again. "Just kidding. Though your daddy does look adorable like this. I really can't wait for you to come out either. You're going to be so loved and cherished. You might be being born into a strange family but we all already love you with all of our hearts." I rubbed his tummy for a second and kissed it sweetly. Then I got up and started towards the door.

"Where are you going, Akane?" Ranma questioned.

"I'm just going downstairs for a while. Try and rest for a while."

When I walked out I closed the door behind me and began descending the stairs. When I walked into the sitting room I was surprised to see my eldest sister sitting there sipping a cup of tea.

"Kasumi?"

"Oh hello Akane!"

"What are you doing here?"

It was strange asking that because she looked so right sitting in the peaceful room. I'd seen her so many times there that it was like looking back in time. Except this time she sported a bulging tummy.

"I came here to help. Tofu didn't want me to come here in fear that I'd be straining myself but I had to. He specifically ordered that I stay down here and rest until the procedure," she explained while rubbing her stomach.

I smiled warmly. "I see. And how is the baby, anyway? You're so big."

Kasumi grinned and looked down at her hand rubbing her belly. "I know, I can't even see my feet anymore! The baby is very healthy according to Tofu. We're both so excited."

"I bet. Ranma and I can't wait for Ruka to be here already. It's kind of scary, though. But we've been preparing for this for a while now."

My eldest sister nodded. "It is kind of scary to think that you're going to be responsible for a helpless human being. But I know you both will be great parents. And I've seen how loving you two are to Ruka and she's not even born yet!"

I laughed. "That's true. Sometimes we could just lay in bed for hours while I rub Ranma's belly."

Kasumi giggled, and her tummy bobbed at the motion. "Yes, sometimes I'll be laying in bed reading a book when Tofu climbs up and massages my belly or rests his head on it saying the sweetest things."

I couldn't help but sigh as she told me these things. "It must be great to be able to have your baby grow inside you, letting it depend on you to keep it alive and feeling it move. Sometimes I wish I was the one pregnant instead of Ranma."

"Trust me Akane, your turn will come."

Ranma had said something similar to me a few times before. "Maybe."

Soon enough, Dr. Tofu came downstairs to the two of us with a grin plastered across his face. "Come on upstairs you two. It's time."

* * *

><p><strong>Ranma's POV<strong>

Everything had been set up perfectly for the procedure. It looked just like a hospital room except everything wasn't white and instead of a hospital bed, there was a regular queen-sized one occupying the room.

Akane and Kasumi helped me get onto the bed and made sure I was situated, placing pillows under me strategically.

Before I moved to this room, Dr. Tofu had given me an epidural which was now starting to take effect. The last thing I could feel was Akane rubbing my belly and kissing a last time before Ruka was finally here.

The rest I don't remember very clearly, since it all passed in a blur. Dr. Tofu prepped me for the procedure and a curtain was placed across my chest so that I could see. Akane stood at my side of the curtain and smiled, holding my hand the whole time. Dr. Tofu and Kasumi performed the procedure quickly and safely.

Everything was blurry until the end, when I heard my daughter's first cry.

* * *

><p>Ruka was crying, just as she should have, and, even as a man, it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. That was my daughter that I heard, crying from the harsh transition from her safe, warm, cozy place in my belly, to the cold, unfamiliar world.<p>

Akane leant down and kissed my forehead. "She's here."

"Oh my!" Dr. Tofu exclaimed from the foot of the bed. The curtain was still in place so I couldn't see his face.

"Dr. Tofu, what's wrong?" Kasumi was on the other side of the room, also where I was unable to see her, cleaning up baby Ruka. I could hear her cries but they were becoming increasingly quieter as she began to calm down.

Dr. Tofu replied in an astonished tone, "Akane pull the curtain back."

Akane did as the doctor asked and gasped herself. I looked down to see what they were so shocked about.

It was my body. Somehow, it showed no trace of having just giving birth ten minutes ago. It was back to my male state with its hard abdominal muscles, slender waist, and below that, well, _male parts. _

"W-wait, how?" I asked the doctor whose expression most likely mirrored mine.

"I don't know Ranma. I'm going to have to examine you…"

"Not before they meet their new daughter, you won't." Kasumi walked towards us with a huge smile plastered on her face. In her arms she cradled a little purple bundle.

Akane carefully took the bundle from her eldest sister, looking like a completely natural mother as she cradled it and cooed soft words. She sat on the bed next to me where I sat up to see what she held.

There, my baby Ruka lay, swaddled in a soft purple blanket. She was beautiful. Even more so than I could have ever imagined. It dawned at me that this was what I had carried inside of me for the past nine months as she grew within my expanding belly. She was the little creature that Akane would tickle and was the one that would roll around and kick in my tummy. And I was finally meeting her.

She had a full head of bright red hair, just like my girl side's. Her tiny mouth was slightly open as she slept peacefully.

I was terrified when Akane started to place her into my arms. Was I gentle enough to hold her? How could I keep myself from breaking such a fragile little thing?

But, when I held her for the first time, I knew that I would strive to be the best father she could ever have.

**A/N: This chapter didn't exactly turn out the way I wanted it to, but I'm too lazy to go back and edit it. On the good side: RUKA WAS FINALLY BORN! Woohoo! Just a few more chapters and then I will start with the sequel! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! BABY RUKA'S LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!**


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: I know, I know, it took me way too long to update this. I was so excited to write the last chapter that I totally forgot to think about what would be happening next. I could never make it as a real author (^.^;) **

**This is the epilogue guys! I will be making a sequel soon! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RANMA ½!**

I gazed down at the sleeping newborn in my arms. She was more perfect than I could ever have imagined. Thinking back to about five months ago, I wondered how I could have ever dislike this beautiful creature. My baby girl.

All too soon, Kasumi walked up with arms stretched out to take Ruka for measurements. When both Akane and I pouted she giggled. "Don't worry, she won't be far." Reluctantly, I placed my daughter in her Aunt Kasumi's arms.

Akane's eldest sister smiled warmly down at her, cooing at her sweetly.

Meanwhile, Dr. Tofu was putting on a new, clean pair of gloves. "Alright, Ranma. Let's see what's going on here." He poked and prodded at my body, especially the waist and below.

After ten minutes, the doctor looked stumped.

"Ranma, it's like you never even gave birth. You're just as healthy and fit as you were before you were pregnant."

Akane spoke up. "Well it must have something to do with the curse, right? Why don't we see what his female form is like."

Dr. Tofu quickly agreed so my girlfriend went to go fetch some cold and hot water.

When she came back we all held our breath as she splashed me with the cold water.

Nothing.

And I mean, nothing. As in, nothing happened to me. I was still a man.

The spectacled man shot up out of his chair in surprise. "What is this?!"

I looked down at my still-male body. My freezing cold, _soaking wet_ male body. Was I cured? Did having Ruka somehow cure my curse or cancel it out or something? I assumed that I would be cursed forever, really. Never did the thought occur to me that having a baby would be the end of my curse. At least, for now.

"Ranma, you're cured!" Akane cried.

I was still speechless. I was soaked in freezing water, and I was _male_.

Dr. Tofu took to jotting down notes on a clipboard I hadn't even noticed he was holding. "Well, Ranma, I'd say for now that you are cured. Of course, there is no way to predict what will happen in the future."

Just then Kasumi walked in, holding a crying Ruka. "It's time for a feeding lesson," the older pregnant woman smiled gently.

Kasumi placed Ruka in Akane's arms and held up a bottle. "Obviously she won't be breast fed so you'll be giving her special formula from a bottle."

Akane's older sister taught her how to feed our new daughter as I watched wonderingly. There was an amazing connection between Akane and Ruka that I would have never expected. I'd heard that mothers have a strong natural connection with their children, but most mothers give birth to their children. There was no difference.

* * *

><p>"Ranma!"<p>

I looked up from the manga I was reading. "What?" I called.

"Can you come here please?" Akane asked desperately from upstairs.

I sighed and closed the book, dragging myself upstairs. Hearing her in the nursery, I traveled in there. Akane was standing there with a panicked look on her face, bouncing up and down slightly as she attempted to calm a hysterical Ruka.

Tears started welling up in her eyes. "Ranma, she won't stop! I don't know what to do!"

I rest my hand on her shoulder soothingly and carefully took our daughter out of her arms and cradled the wailing infant in my own. I unbuttoned my shirt with one hand and held her close to my chest.

"Shhh… Ruka. Don't cry baby," I whispered. I kissed the top of her head gently and rocked a little bit. Slowly she began to calm down.

"There you go baby, that's right. It's okay now, Daddy's got you."

Her eyes were swollen from crying so hard and I rubbed away the tear streaks from her plump cheeks as she fell asleep.

Akane fell back into the rocking chair in the corner of the nursery and buried her head in her hands. "I'm a terrible mother."

My breath caught at that statement. I never expected her to say that.

"Akane, what are you saying?"

I could hear her starting to choke up. "I'm a terrible mother. You should have picked one of your other fiancées. They would probably been much better mothers to Ruka than me. I can't even get her to stop crying."

I placed the sleeping infant into her crib and kneeled in front of Akane. "Akane, no. You're not a terrible mother. You're the best mother anyone could have. Ruka is lucky- _we're _lucky- to have you here. I love you. I don't love any of those other "fiancées" and I never will."

"Then why can't I even get her to stop crying?" She sobbed into her hands.

I tapped her knee. "Hey, look at me." She lifted her tear stained face. "Just because you couldn't get her to stop crying doesn't make you a terrible mother. Sometimes babies cry just to cry. In this case she just wanted her Daddy. And that's okay because there will be times where the only thing she'll want is her Mommy, and you'll be there for her. So don't think you're not a good mother." I caressed her cheek softly.

She sniffed. "You mean it?"

I nodded. "Absolutely." I kissed her forehead and helped her out of the chair. We both went over to the crib and looked down at our daughter.

I wrapped my arm around Akane's waist and pulled her close. "She's so beautiful."

Ruka was now four months old and I was still astonished that we were blessed with such an amazing miracle.

Akane looked up at me and smiled. "I know, too bad you won't be giving us more," she smirked.

I smirked back at her and put my hand on her stomach, "No, but it's your turn next."

**THE END! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed my cheesy little story! If you enjoyed it A LOT, then you are in luck! I will be making a sequel called "Akane's Baby". Creative right? I'm just cool like that. **

**Thanks again for all of the reviews and messages and love! I love you all! **

**Sakigirl123**


End file.
